A lighting module for a motor vehicle comprises, as known to those skilled in the art:                an optical means;        a carrier of the optical means;        at least one light source housed in the lighting module.        
The light source comprises:                light-emitting means;        a mechanical carrier of the light-emitting means.        
The lifetime of a light source such as a semiconductor emitting chip is generally longer than 3000 hours of operation. In case of malfunction, the question of replacement of this light source must then be addressed. In order to replace a defective light source, it is known practice to remove the entire lighting module, i.e. the optical means and the defective light source.
One drawback of this prior-art method is that replacing the entire lighting module leads to scrappage of elements, such as the optical means, which are not necessarily defective. The user must thus purchase a new complete lighting module each time a light source becomes defective, this making the operation of replacement of the lighting module more expensive.
In this context, the present invention aims to solve the aforementioned drawback.